


Corrupted

by Drawing_Midnight



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Depressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nicholas & Danny bromance, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, impulsive Nicholas Angel, kidnapped Nicholas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawing_Midnight/pseuds/Drawing_Midnight
Summary: "It was a fool proof plan. His instincts and training had never let him down during his years in the field. Nicholas Angel turned to Danny to go over the plan once more....."-Nicholas Angel decides to take matters into his own hands after Leslie's death and creates the perfect plan to obtain evidence to convict Simon Skinner and his accomplices of the several murders in Sandford that were staged as accidents.ORNicholas decides to be impulsive and suffers the consequences.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Fuzz was a very good movie so I decided to create whatever this is for SydneyCarton the person who introduced me to the cornetto trilogy! 
> 
> Slightly unbetaed

It was a fool proof plan. His instincts and training had never let him down during his years in the field. Nicholas Angel turned to Danny to go over the plan once more. 

“Alright, Danny, you’ll stay here in the car to stand guard while I’ll go in there,” Nicholas said, pointing to the supermarket. “I’ll radio you if anything goes wrong.”

“But shouldn’t I come with you?” Danny’s brow furrowed. “It would be safer with two of us incase you get outnumbered.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Nicholas reassured his partner. “Besides, I need you here to look out for the reapers or other townspeople.” Nicholas knew his friend wanted a taste of danger, the thrill of working in the field, but he just couldn’t put his friend in danger. 

“Okay, Nick, if you say so,” Danny said resigned to Nicholas’s stubbornness. The Sergeant nodded in response and hopped out of the car. 

Infiltrating the supermarket would be no easy feat because of all the security cameras. However, Nicholas had planned for this. He would enter during the night and then destroy the security tapes. Nicholas knew that Skinner was one of the murderers, he just needed some hard evidence. He grimaced as he remembered Skinner’s blatant display of his alibi on the security tapes during Leslie’s murder. If he searched around the office he would surely find something. 

Having jiggled the knob to the back door and finding it locked, Nicholas examined his surroundings. He spotted a pipe and analyzed the sturdiness of it. In two swift strides, he found himself tightly gripping the pipe and about 4 feet above the ground. It wasn’t his first time on a pole, so he quickly scaled the metal in under 15 seconds. 

The view from on top of the supermarket was an unsurprising sea of asphalt marred by the white lines of parking spaces. Nicholas strode over to the aluminum ventilation duct and pulled out the small screwdriver he had at all times on duty from his pocket. After unscrewing and removing the grate, Nicholas dove into the duct, landing with a thud at the bottom of the chute. 

“All right, Danny, I’m in, over,” Nicholas whispered into his walkie talkie. 

“Great! The coast is clear out here,” Danny said, the crunching noises hidden in the static hinting that he was eating the cone of a cornetto. “Oh-- yeah, uh-- over.”

Nicholas smiled fondly as he shimmed/crawled down the ducts. Danny had grown on him over the few days they had spent partnered together despite their rough start. The younger man’s curiosity was a bit grating at first but it was just an endearing quality of Danny’s personality. 

Nicholas glanced down the grate he was situated over and spied the office. He removed the it and swung down, barely making a sound as his heavy boots touched down on the tile. The room was exactly as he remembered it. Messy: papers strewn all across the wooden desk, grey file cabinets stuffed to the brim, a big clunky computer hooked up to the many monitors on the walls, the phone used to call people down the the manager’s office, and, of course, the fun runners trophy. Where should he start? Where would Skinner place is most important documents? Where would he hide his secrets? 

Nicholas’s steely eyes scanned the room and landed on the locked desk drawer. Bingo. Walking over to the desk, he pulled out his lock picking tools and kneeled down in front of the drawer. Hearing the familiar click, Nicholas smirked, opening the drawer to reveal small letters and documents. His eyes widened as he read through the papers. The phrases ‘for the greater good’ and ‘must be disposed’ kept repeating in all the different writings. He placed all the documents he had read through on the wooden desk already covered in papers. And once he finished reading all of the incriminating papers his well trained eyes picked out the makings of a false bottom of the drawer. Using his pocket knife, Nicholas cut along the edges of the drawer and removed the the pliable material disguised as wood. He couldn’t believe it. In his hands, Nicholas held the soft fabric of the grim reaper costume stained with blood. 

“Danny, you won’t believe what I found, over.” He heard nothing but static. “Danny!?” Worry clouded his mind. “Danny! Are you—” 

Nicholas was flying through the air. Heat enveloped the space around him and it felt as if the little hair he had on his head was burning off along with his eyebrows. 

A sickening crack followed by sharp, throbbing pain in his head left Nicholas a crumpled heap on the floor. His eyes fluttered open for a brief moment seeing the dizzying inferno around him. Tears began well in Nicholas’s eyes because of the smoke. 

All of that evidence.... 

His head pounded. The ground felt like the raging sea beneath him. The pain still did not surpass the stabbing though. Somewhere in the distance just barely over all the thrumming of blood in his head and the crackle of fire around him, Nicholas could hear the door to the office open. Opening one eye, he could make out the figure of a tall, buff man. 

“Michael, would get Sergeant Angel here ready for transport.” 

“Yarp.”

Nicholas knew that pompous, arrogant, strident voice anywhere. While Michael tied his hands and legs together and his arms to his torso with thick rope tight enough the fibers bit at his exposed skin, Nicholas tried to glare at the man behind Michael but only managed to grimace. 

“Asshole,” Nicholas hissed, spitting on Skinner’s shoes. It had been too good to be true. How could he fall for it? He had underestimated his opponent and now he was at Skinner’s mercy. What about his partner?

“Danny?” He coughed out. Skinner chuckled. 

“He’s been taken care of.” 

Nicholas could feel himself be thrown over Michael’s shoulder causing the already rocking world to spin even more. He could see black at the edges of his vision. 

“Just relax, Sergeant, you’ll be well taken care of,” Skinner purred in Nicholas’s ear. 

He glimpsed a devilish smirk that promised to make him fall into the pits of hell before his eyelids closed involuntarily and all he knew was darkness. 

Chills ran up Nicholas’s spine causing him to shiver. His head felt a bit groggy and his limbs a bit heavy. He tried curling into himself only to find that his knees were buckled down to a metal bar which spread his legs far apart, and his arms had been tied behind his back while another rope connected them to his neck where he could feel a chain collar. 

Oh also, he was naked.

Having glanced around the room Nicholas deduced that he was somewhere underground judging from the glass wall that showed endless, black waters. In front of the glass, set into the glassy, black stone ground, sat a circular, red bed covered in pillows. Wiggling around on the ground, Nicholas surveyed the rest of the room. A white door made of iron leading out of the room, another door, made of wood, left slightly ajar which must have been the bathroom, and a wall of ebony cabinets. There were some other bits of red, white, or black furniture in the room which were firmly screwed into the ground; some of it even looked like it came out of the ground. 

“Ah, I see my little angel has finally awakened.” 

Nicholas jerked away from the voice from behind, choking himself in the process. He felt way too exposed under the scrutinizing gaze of Skinner. He pressed himself closed to the floor to try and gain some decency only to have Skinner tsk him and slap his butt— hard. Nicholas yelped and attempted to squirm away.

“What the bloody hell was that—“ He yelped again as Skinner gave two more swift but hard slaps to his ass. 

“I thought you had better manners, Sergeant,” Skinner purred, yanking on the rope connecting the collar and his arms which caused Nicholas to gag and sit on his knees, completely exposing himself. 

“We’ll also need to fix that rude mouth of yours~” Skinner blew out a warm puff of air behind the left ear of his captured angel. Goosebumps erupted across Nicholas’s skin from that one spot. When had Skinner come in anyway? 

“What do you want, Skinner?” 

“Ah, but isn’t it more about what you want, Sergeant?” Skinner stepped in front of Nicholas so he was looking down at the kneeling man. “Wasn’t it you who were in my office after hours without permission? Wasn’t it you who searched through my desk without a warrant?” 

Nicholas tried to school his expression but he had been so damn close. He glared at Skinner who gave him a shark like smile. 

“Aw, why such the sour expression, Sergeant?” Skinner gripped his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. “I did say I’d take care of you.” Skinner brought his face closer to his. “And I promise you that you’ll soon be begging me for more and completely compliant to my care; you’ll forget everything about your morals and will abandon your code as an officer of the law.”

“Like hell I will,” Nicholas growled, defiance in his eyes. He lunged forward and bit Skinner’s forearm. The latter yowled in pain and then pushed Nicholas over so he was laying on his side. 

“Well, it you won’t behave then I’ll have to punish you.” Skinner frowned distastefully and hauled Nicholas up by the ropes into a sitting position. Before the bound man could get another word out a hard, round object was shoved into his mouth and strapped tightly to his head. It was a fucking ball gag. 

“That should fix that nasty mouth of yours,” Skinner said, smiling hungrily at him. “Now for the fun part~” 

Nicholas fell forward so his face and shoulders dug into the smooth ground and his arse stuck up in the air. He went to flatten himself against the ground but Skinner held his hips and legs in place. Hearing the cap of a bottle pop open followed by a liberal amount of a cold, gel like substance being poured on his asshole rekindled the fires of fight. Nicholas squirmed around on the ground earning a deep chuckle from behind. 

“If you continue to wiggle your cute arse like that I’ll just have to take you now,” Skinner growled and bit one of creamy cheeks. Nicholas’s body jolted at the sensation. 

He would what!?! Nicholas couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the words just uttered by his captor. Take him? In what— His thoughts were answered as Skinner shoved a finger into his hole. He voiced his protest through muffled shouts and tensing his entire body. It burned like an angry rug burn. Things weren’t supposed to go in there! 

“Shhhh, relax, angel, it’ll hurt less if you relax.” Skinner soothingly rubbed Nicholas’s lower back, coaxing the unwilling body into a more relaxed state. After what seemed like ages, Skinner squeezed a second finger into Nicholas’s hole and proceeded to scissor and stretch him. 

Nicholas bit down on the gag, the pain from being stretched uncomfortable and unwanted. Although, on one particular thrust of Skinner’s fingers, his visions went white as sparks of pleasure laced themselves around his flaccid cock and cause his asshole to clench around the fingers burrowed in the hot flesh. A muffled moan vibrated in the back of his throat. 

“I’ve found it~” Skinner chirped and continued to hit that spot over and over. A haze of pleasure settled in Nicholas’s mind. His cock began to inflate as the blood rushed from his head enticed by the electric pleasure. Nicholas moaned again as a third finger stretched his hole. 

“You’re pushing back against my fingers you needy boy.”

They hadn’t trained them for this kind of torture at the academy. Nicholas had an extremely high tolerance for pain, solitude, and other forms of torture but not this. Not to add the little amount of sexual pleasure he has had in his lifetime, he never really understood masterbation. Work always came first. 

Nicholas couldn’t help but make a disappointed whimper as the fingers left his hole empty and clenching desperately around air. His own body and mind were betraying him. 

“Do not fret, angel, I have a much better punishment for you,” Skinner said, standing up and walking over to the wall of cabinets. He returned quickly and Nicholas could hear him pop open the bottle of lube again. Something smooth and cold pressed against his rim. Skinner applied some more pressure making Nicholas realize as it slightly breached the rim the size of the thing about to enter his hole. It wasn’t going to fit. Nicholas wiggled desperately only to have Skinner slap his ass again. 

“Relax, Sergent, it will hurt less and be over quicker,” Skinner cooed. 

Nicholas reluctantly forced his body to relax and took deep breaths as the object pressed into him. He could feel his rim stretch and stretch and just when it felt like it would tear the ball was swallowed up by his ass. It continued like that for a bit however the balls gots smaller and smaller until Nicholas was sure he would burst from his full he felt. The beads stretched his insides and pressed into that one spot inside of him making the poor officer’s body shiver from the stimulation. 

“Almost done my angel,” Skinner said while taping the end bit of the bead to the bound man’s inner thigh. He proceeded to harden Nicholas’s nipples and tape vibrators on them and slip a cock ring on his half hard penis with to vibrators taped around the head. 

“Now, the fun part~” Skinner purred, turning on all the vibrators with their attached remote and turning the anal beads on the most intense vibrating setting with the remote taped to the officer’s inner thigh. 

It was too much. All Nicholas could do was let out strangled, muffled moans and attempt to writhe on the ground whom his entire body shook violently. He tried to rut against the ground but was picked up bridal style before he could. 

Skinner placed his little angel on the red bed so his back laid on the pillows. His eyes hungrily took in the lovely sight in front of him: the desperate way Nicholas looked at him under half lidded lust filled eyes. 

“Now this will only pinch a bit,” Skinner said, placing the needle in Sergent Angel’s neck and emptying the contents. He took out a silk, red blindfold and tied it around the trembling man’s eyes. 

“Now, I’m finished. You look absolutely ravishing, Sergent.” 

It was an aphrodisiac. Nicholas could feel the effect of it immediately as it entered his bloodstream. The already unbearable pleasure was heightened as his body flushed with warmth and hypersensitivity. He panted through the gag, and now with his vision gone, his skin crawled with new sensation as electric pleasure danced across it. His mind fogged over and all he could do was mindlessly thrust into the air and grip the beads inside him tightly and then release them trying to get them to move inside him. Tears and saliva dribbled down his face along with a bit of snot, mixing with the sweat sprinkled all over his body. Precum made his dick glisten, dripping down to slicken his hole more. 

Nicholas Angel was completely gone. He had fallen into the pits of hell.

In the distance he could hear the click of a Polaroid camera but he couldn’t give a single shit. He heard receding footsteps and began to shout for Skinner to come back and fix him but all he could manage were whines and more moans. 

A devious smile spread across Skinner’s face as he walked away from his little acute angle. He loved the way the man’s face contorted in conflicted feelings of pleasure and distress. It was going to be so much fun breaking the Sergeant and molding him into the perfect pet. 

Skinner left Nicholas like that for three days. He administered the aphrodisiac daily and eventually gave the Sergeant an IV drip. Everyday he heard the lovely singing and longing of his angel when he left the room. 

On the fourth day, Skinner entered the room with purpose, his footsteps a bit lighter and giddy. He carried a small plastic plate that held a single piece of toast with a freshly, fried egg on top. Placing the dish down on the floor, Skinner stepped down into the bed area and stroked the thin tufts of ginger on Nicholas’s head. 

The reaction was immediate. 

Nicholas lent into the touch and craved for more. His whole body shook as he imagined those hands caressing his hot flesh, sending electric currents of pleasure throughout his body. He needed something to help douse the incessant fire and desire within him. He shouldn’t want this. He shouldn’t— but goddammit he wanted it so badly. Fucking aphrodisiacs. His resistance had completely crumbled from the first prod. And now the line between right and wrong was beginning to blur in his mind. 

He was weak. 

Nicholas felt his jaw slacken as Skinner removed the ball gag. 

“Please, help me.” He didn’t want help from this devil. 

“Don’t worry, angel, I’m here, I’m here,” Skinner whispered, his breath tickling the back of Nicholas’s neck and creating a cascade of goosebumps. He began to undo his handiwork while mumbling and whispering comforting, honeyed words. 

All the vibrators had come off along with the blindfold. Skinner teasingly tugged the end of the anal beads making Nicholas shiver and wince from his oversensitive body. He slowly started pulling the beads beads out, trying to gently ease them out of Nicholas who string gasped and moaned with each small movement. Small bead after small bead popped out, each vibrating intensely as they slipped out of the strong ring of muscle. Nicholas gave a particularly low groan as he clamped down harder on the string of beads, making it nearly impossible for Skinner to pull them out gently.

Locking eyes with Skinner, Nicholas trembled from the pure amount of hunger and desire he saw in Skinner’s dilated pupils and sharky smirk. 

Suddenly, Skinner harshly ripped out the rest of the beads from his hole leaving Nicholas no time to prepare himself as he choked on his voice. His asshoe as well as his cock twitched while his toes curled and eyes rolled to the back of his head from the dry orgasm. White had exploded across his visions and all he could do was feel and give in to the overwhelming sensations. 

When he finally came down from his pleasure high he could feel Skinner’s hand caressing his cheek lovingly. 

“Do you still need my help, angel?” 

Despite having orgasmed, Nicholas was still hot and rock hard with pleasure. His dick strained against the ring and was an angry red glazed with precum. 

He needed more. He wanted it to stop. 

“P-please, just m-make it s-stop,” Nicholas sobbed, his mind pulverized by the long term pleasure with no release. 

“But what do you need? How can I help you?” Skinner pinched one of Nicholas’s nippled causing him to jolt. 

Biting his lip, Nicholas resigned himself to his own defeat. 

“Please let me come with your dick—“ Nicholas’s eye widened as, without warning, Skinner thrusted himself all the way inside his hole. 

“If you grip me that tightly I won’t be able to move,” Skinner growled with a roll of his hips. 

Nicholas could not think. He didn’t care if it was right or wrong he just needed more. Letting out a needy moan Nicholas met each of Skinner’s powerful thrusts, his body rocking back a forth from the quick pace. His arms strained against the ropes and his hands fisted the red duvet beneath him. 

Nicholas screamed on one particular thrust as all the air was knocked out of him and he swore he was going to pass out from the feeling. Through his hazy gaze he could see Skinner grin and point his hips so he kept smashing into the Sergeant's prostate. 

A hot mouth engulfed Nicholas’s lips, teeth biting his lower lip hard enough for it to bleed. He groaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. The flavor of copper dominated the kiss as well as Skinner’s tongue which massages his gums and the roof of his mouth. Their tongues twined in a dance of lust and hunger as they devoured each other. Once they finally parted for much needed air a single strand of saliva connected them. Skinner licked his lips and grazed his teeth against his skin, continuing to trail kisses, hickeys, and bites down Nicholas’s jaw and neck who was incapable of a single train of thought and words.

Nicholas squeezed hard around Skinner when he pinched one of his nipples and rolled it between his fingers. He saw white again as he had another dry orgasm, his body twitching with pleasure and his hole milking Skinner’s dick who growled in response. 

“Quite sensitive nipples, Sergeant,” Skinner rumbled. “Would never had pegged you for that.”

Taking both of Nicholas’s nipples between his fingers, Skinner began to abuse them drawing sharp breathes and loud, long moans from Nicholas. 

Feeling his impending climax, Skinner sped up his pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic and deeper. 

“Wanna come, angel?” Skinner licked the shell of Nicholas’s ear. He nodded frantically in response, tears streaming down his face from his sensitivity. 

Relishing in his pet’s eagerness, Skinner pulled the cock ring of and almost instantly Nicholas came. It was the hardest and most intense orgasm he had ever had. Stars danced across the vision of white he saw as his whole body tensed and twitched from sheer force it had on him. He lolled his head side to side unable to compute the sensation he was feeling. 

Skinner could feel the hole around him tighten and flutter around his dick. He continued his brutal pace trying to chase his own climax. The body beneath him began to shudder and writhe as Nicholas came down from his high and felt the overstimulation. After a few more thrusts, Skinner finally emptied himself deep within Nicholas’s heat and pulled out his softening cock. 

All Nicholas could do was lay there and stare up at the high ceiling with glassy eyes as Skinner undid the bar between his knees and the ropes binding his arms. 

He felt empty. He felt disgusted. 

Skinner was saying something to him while cleaning and gathering the supplies but Nicholas couldn’t hear him over the wall that had been blocking reality from him come crashing down. 

Sick. He felt sick. 

A tear fell from one of his eyes. His whole body ached deeply. He could feel his cum splattered on his stomach, and he could feel the cum of his rapist leak out of his asshole. 

He was dirty. He was ugly. 

His face was blank, his mind somewhere else as he felt himself be carried to the bathroom. He needed to go to the safe space in his mind. He needed to escape this wicked reality. He would wake up and all of it would be a dream. Laugh about it with Danny.... 

He was in the patrol car with Danny eating cornetos. 

“Nasty dream wasn’t it?” Danny munched on his frozen treat. 

“Yeah, woke up in a cold sweat,” Nicholas said, shivering. “Never thought he would be into blokes.”

“Well, he is our town’s Gaylord,” Danny said, sending both men into fits of laughter. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nicholas could feel his body being placed in warm water. Someone was washing his body and whispering soothing words to him. 

Just... just a little longer with Danny. 

“You want to come to my place later to watch some more movies?” Danny quirked an eyebrow at Nicholas. He had an ice cream mustache causing Skinner to smile even harder. 

“Of course,” Skinner answered. A blissful happy haze settling over him as he and Danny just smiled at each other. 

Danny— his safe space. 

Reality re-pieced itself around Nicholas. The familiar interior and scent of the patrol car faded away along with Danny. Nicholas reached out to Danny only to have a his fingers rake through mist and destroy the illusion immediately. 

Blinking several times, Nicholas looked around himself. He was tucked into the bed and wearing a large shirt long enough to cover to about mid thigh. He was no longer bound, but the memories hit him like a belly flop. Pleasure so intense it was painful, hands caressing his body, hot never ending arousal, needle pricks...

Nicholas cried even though he thought he had wasted all his tears already. Sob after sob wracked his frame as he clutched the blankets around his body. Years in the force had jaded him, making him more stoic and insensitive— he was just not emotionally available but now he could feel. 

He could feel the raw pull of his swirling emotions rip screams and cries from his throat. He could feel the prods on his heart, making it ache and bleed. The feeling of small insects under his skin made him rub and scratch at his arms, shivering from not being able to stop the sensation. He could feel his dirty insides and outsides despite having been washed. He wanted to tear the skin off himself. He wanted it to end. 

However, it certainly did not end. Time seemed to revolve around whenever Skinner came to ‘visit’ him. The lake water outside the window remained an endless void only disrupted by the large fish and eels that swam past. 

He could have fought back. He could have tried to escape. But Skinner— that slimy bastard always has something up his sleeve. He had told Nicholas that Danny was doing fine... for now. A little depressed that his partner had got up and left him, but still free eating cornetos and watching movies....

Nicholas would not let his actions affect his friend’s life. His first real friend. Someone who took a chance with him... 

He would never see Danny again— at least not as the man he used to be. 

Day after day Skinner would come, put him in a drug induced haze of bliss, and then fuck him mindless. Was it wrong that he started to crave the pure bliss and ecstasy and the searing hot caress of lips and hands? Was it wrong that he started wanting Skinner and to please him more and more? Was it wrong that he started to feel something for his captor or was it the drugs or Stockholm syndrome? 

Nicholas laid on the red bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Who was he? Was he still him? His entire sense of right and wrong had been skewed since the moment he woke up within this tank. Sometimes he wanted Skinner to strangle him until he couldn’t feel anymore or embrace him closer so their hot flesh melded together until they were one. Sometimes he wanted to crush Skinner’s esophagus with his foot or to kiss and mark his captor’s neck to claim him. The mixed emotions swirled in him eating away at his mind like acid. 

Why? 

He was supposed to be Sergeant Angel the most disciplined and efficient police officer ever in Great Britain. 

But he wasn’t that man anymore. 

Skinner smiled down at the man laying in his lap who looked up at him with grey-blue eyes full of worship and passion. His little angel had finally fell. 

“Now with Sergeant Angel taken care of, what shall we do next?” Skinner stroked Nicholas’s head with one hand while the other held a walkie talkie. A bunch of chatter emitted from the device talking about the preparations for the judges, but Skinner could care less when the head in his lap nipped at his neck and hands were palming his growing erection. Grinning, Skinner turned the volume down on the walkie talkie and gave his full attention to his lovely angel who was stradling one of his thighs and rolling his hips needily. 

“You are mine, angel.” Skinner squeezed one of Nicholas’s buttcheeks, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss.

It didn’t matter who he was or is since he was Skinner’s. That’s all he needed to know.


End file.
